The present application is a substitute application for U.S. patent application 07/551,016 abandoned prior to the filing of this application.
The present invention concerns the installation of a pipe supporting bracket in a concrete wall during wall construction.
A problem exists in the installation of pipe hangers in concrete walls and ceiling as such installation in a previously cast wall is prohibitive from a labor standpoint.
Existing methods and means for installation of a pipe hanger nut in a cast wall or ceiling under construction are also objectionable from a labor cost standpoint. Further, existing hanger nut installation practices to not utilize concrete forms for mounting of a hanger nut to be embedded in a wall being formed. Still further, a problem exists in cast in place pipe hangers being displaced on a supporting form to permit the entry of foreign matter into a threaded bore of the hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 941,714 is of interest in that it discloses a form attached pipe hanger.